herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hypothetical Watchlist
Return: Herobrine's Army Wiki - Home The Hypothetical Watchlist Herobrine's Army has met opposition on 0x10cforum.com . Other factions often disagree with our plans for soul harvesting, while others seem to dislike Herobrine himself. Others still hate the way Her obrine's Army runs its business. Because of rather rash actions against Herobrine and his army, we have composed a watchlist of factions and corporations that will be closely monitored by HA members, and quite possibly harvested first. Maintaining vigilance We do not look merely look down at them with disdain. We secure our future by composing a watchlist. We will add people on the watchlist, that should be monitored when the game launches. This list is open to interpretation, so speak your minds here (Forum Thread) . The current list is composed of the following groups: New Ciscan Conglomeration What started out as Cisca, a corporation dedicated to creating and spreading advanced technology across the multiverse, has grown to become the pillar of a union consisting of multiple, small corporations. These corporations occupy themselves with weapon design, trade, banking, programming and, surprisingly, defensive measures. The NCC is thought to be the most active (well, after HA) group on 0x10cforum. Capital Fleet A group held back in the dark for a few weeks now, 0x10cforum-member ghostshepard has been spreading rumors of this Capital Fleet. It appears that this fleet is made up of members from 5 different gaming communities. Since their presence has otherwise remained undetected, it's unclear how large or professional this group is or will become. However, considering ghostshepard's ability to wield grammar and spelling like any of us, he might not be boasting as much as other characters we have encountered over the past few months. He intends to join with the New Ciscan Conglomeration, though it has yet to be made official. 'Crumbled foes' Nations rise, kingdoms fall. These factions called us their enemies and died before the launch of 0x10c. Their name being here means they are part of HA's history, as they were a shaping factor in our early days. Where would we be without all the flame wars that spurred HA's memberbase to the heavens? Indeed, we have much to thank these idiotic factions for. Rest in peace. 'Starhoof (Bronies) ' Two main reasons for this one. Firstly, they have big souls (full of 'friendship'). Secondly, they share a large stigma about staying together and friendship, which means they will most likely be in one group (souls just ready for the taking). 'UNSC ' A group that could oppose us in the future. Crushing them or their resolve are two good options of course. 'Interstellar Design Corp' IDC is a quickly-rising corporation working to be a large competitor in the design market, supplying weapons, equipments, and software to various groups, indiscriminately. It has an explicitly strict non-aggression policy to us, and we can perhaps eventually use this fact to gain an edge in terms of superior weapons and control systems. Though, this company has no compunctions with providing weapons to our so-called 'enemies', and has signed the USC Treaty, rendering them a potentially dangerous threat in the future. 'Project Reality Teamwork Alliance ' A relatively new group. However, they come from the game Project Reality, a heavily team-work dependent game (I know, as I have played it). Closer inspection will be needed on this group, but destruction as soon as possible should be the best course of action. This large group of players, that usually form teams and squads as well as platoons to play PR, have now chosen to go into 0x10c with a organization that works on the simple premises of what people want. The major strength of the group is the amount of organization and individual reaction to things, as well as initiative taken by its members. The weakness of the group is its size and might be unmanageable from the top. 'The Fleet of Cardillias ' Favorite group of spy and traitor, User:M52. The Fleet of Cardillias (FoC) is a somewhat well-established corporation that mostly remains shrouded in secrecy. The Fleet of Cardiallias is founded and lead by Admirial Gourdin but is mostly represented by Valerion Inithis, and Macabre (formerly M52). The FoC's goal is to take out all established corporations from the inside. It seems their strategy is to become the "leaders" of a faction, and then topple it from there. We have witnessed this firsthand with the Blus Suns corporation. Because of this tactic, we must always remain on watch and recognise when we could be potentially endangered by a spy from the FoC. Also, because of Valerion and Macabre's insolent actions towards Herobrine, they remain on our watchlist and on Herobrine's bad side. New additions New additions must be approved by the High Command.